


Ectober Week 2020

by Guardian_Rex



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Darkness, Fluff, M/M, Pulse - Freeform, Rewind - Freeform, Splatter, bones - Freeform, orbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rex/pseuds/Guardian_Rex
Summary: the ectober week challenges of Lexxosauras
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Tucker Foley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Splatter

Danny would frankly love to have a nice date with Tucker without anything going wrong frankly. They’d gone to Denny’s to change things up since it was Danny’s treat and they always ate at the Nasty Burger. Tucker shoved him when they got there and laughed. “I got my nice linen shirt and pants for Denny’s? You drag me out here for a pun?”

“Hey, I didn’t tell you to dress up all fancy and you look good anyway. What’s the harm in looking good in a restaurant you weren’t expecting?” Tucker rolled his eyes but Danny was hardly kidding. Tucker made simple blue pants and a gold button up look amazing. All Danny had to show for his creativity with ‘good looking’ clothes was the blue striped white sweat pants and black shirt Dash had convinced him to wear for his dumb party that one time, and an open navy shirt with stars all over it. Granted the last bit definitely looked good, because it had stars on it and Tucker had gotten it for him, but still.

“Alright art boy but if anything gets on this shirt…”

“I’ll paint the splatter into something almost as gorgeous as you, now let’s order something to eat, and maybe you can try not to get the greasiest, most sauce-covered thing imaginable on the menu.” Danny took Tucker’s hand and pulled him into the store, laughing at the look on his boyfriend’s face. They talked about videogames, the kind of computer systems NASA was using for their latest projects, how a cybertronian might be made by human hands, all kinds of things. Tucker got ketchup on his pant leg takin an overly huge bite out of his food and Danny pulled out a paintbrush from nobody needed to know where. “Now, I can phase that off of you,  _ or _ I could just do what I said I’d do.”

“Danny Fenton, I swear to gods if you don’t get this off my pants before it stains and my mother tracks us both down this instant to kill me, I will haunt the fuck out of you.” Danny laughed harder than he had in years, reaching out with his energy and phasing the ketchup itself through Tucker and into the wood of the floor beneath him. It looked to him like he may have gotten a wish without Desiree being involved, because the night went perfectly.


	2. Bones and Pulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were having a nice day too

It was a warm, sunny afternoon, Danny and Tucker had decided to crash at Tucker’s place for their date, as neither had the energy for anything particularly fancy thanks to ghost attacks. They were setting up a farm in Stardew Valley together, as a couple of queer dorks in love do on a relaxing day, when Tucker opened his mouth and Danny failed to toss a cheese puff into it. “Do you have bones as a ghost?” Danny took a deep breath, reminded himself that he deeply loved his boyfriend, and turned to face Tucker fully from his position upside down against the bed, laptop on his stomach.

“What fresh hell has your brain concocted now, Tuck?”

“I was just wondering,” Tuck said with his hands raised in defense. “You can use your ghost powers in human form, your healthy temp is low as hell cause your core is still, well, there in human mode, so are your vitals there in ghost mode?”

Danny frowned at Tucker and used his telekinesis to toss a pillow at him, as he was too lazy to get up and do it. “We were having a good day. I was gonna kiss you, even. Now we have to science, so there will be no kisses for you.”

“Noooooo,” Tucker groaned, pulling his best pout. “Not the kisses! Anything but the kisses! Hey, we can have a good time checking for bones in your ghost. And if there aren’t, I can put one in-“

“Oh my gods, why are you like this?”


	3. Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone deserves a second chance, but sometimes you have to work for it

Vlad Damian Masters was many things, but humble was rarely one of them. After Daniel left with his friends and Danielle, the lab destroyed, all the other clones - even the perfect clone - dissolved into ectoplasmic goop, their cores who knew where - well. Suffice to say the worst of blows can shake a man and tempt him to do things he likely wouldn’t otherwise do, perhaps even Ever do.

It was, to little surprise, incredibly difficult to locate the mythical Master of Time who many ghosts simply believed didn’t exist. The Observants, with whom Clockwork worked, were another story. Finding their panopticon was child’s play, and slipping past their constant gaze as simple as sliding between dimensions - there were so many directions one could move, after all, and even the Observants couldn’t be so perfect as to watch them all simultaneously. He got in, he found their precious vault, and he left a shade to observe and wait.

It was, from his human perspective, a long and boring wait to find an opening, sneaking around guards with ease that quickly grew routine. Still, the waiting game paid off and eventually, he found his window, teleporting and merging with his shade while slipping into the vault of artifacts and finding a shadowed corner to wait in. The Observants chattered incessantly about someone named Vortex as they put away a spear that crackled with electricity and even as they left. Nearly someone to keep track of but he had more important plans involving a far grander prize artifact. He dug around, searching meticulously, all but blanketing the room in his aura to see what pinged, until finally he spotted and-

Floated an inch further into a dark room illuminated by a wall of mirrors that reflected what looked like countless videofeeds, statues above of robed angels bearing scythes, and made cacophonous with the ticking of thousands of clocks. At a table sat a ghost in purple robes and no less than 7 watches, their form fluctuating every three seconds between bearded elder, toddler, and young adult. They sipped tea from a cup and gestured at the seat opposite them to sit in. Vlad was not typically a humble man, but it would take a fool twice Jack Fenton at minimum to offend a being such as this one. He sat down and drank the tea offered.

After a very long moment that stretched on and on like taffy, Clockwork spoke with a deep, ancient voice that Vlad swore was coming from the memories of the universe rather than a single ghost. “Vlad Plasmius, I would love to know why you thought it wise to try and steal from the Observants.” They took another sip and Vlad held back a scowl, knowing they knew damn well what his intentions were.

“I had the idea that were I wearing the medallion I’d be rather immune to most of the threat posed by the Observants and I could go on to search for you more easily. That, or, well.” He gestured at their settings, gaze roaming momentarily to the mirrors. He looked once more at Clockwork to avoid a headache or losing his mind. “This is a lovely Sanctuary, I might add, rather thematic and grand.”

“Why thank you. I would say the same of your home, but I do believe I would suggest less green and gold.” They chuckled, a child setting down a tea cup. “Of course, it’s at least representative of what most would presume you care about: cash and gold.” With pupils a shade indistinguishable from the sclera, Vlad chanced a roll of his eyes. “You’re not here to critique my internal decor, though.”

“No, I am here to ask of you something that I know will not come lightly.” Vlad set both hands on the fable and took a deep breath. “I have reflected on my failures in the recent past, and I have concluded that I could do better, were I prepared. I ask of you, a second chance.”

Clockwork steepled their fingers and leaned forward, staring into Vlad’s eyes with the red void of their own, maintaining eye contact even as they shifted age. “Why should I give you what uncountable others could beg of me? You of all people?”

Vlad took a deep breath and laid his hands on the table flat. “I offer you, the crown of fire. Though, I know that you can simply take that from me and likely already have. Therefore I must ask: what would you have me do to earn it?” Clockwork grinned at him then, wide and mischievous.

With a clock topped staff they pointed at their mirrors and Vlad watched a tragedy play out. An explosion, him getting Daniel as a son but at too high a cost, him deciding to help the boy by ripping his ghost out violently. The second tragedy after that. “We make a Deal, how’s that? You go ahead and reflect on your mistakes, and if you can truly find the faults in your life, I’ll rewind your clock for you.”

Vlad nodded slowly, feeling shaken by the information he’d gained. “I’ll do what I can to earn that second chance.”


	4. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The self reflection of a gothic punk

Sam would admit, to herself, that she had originally leaned as heavily into the goth aesthetic as she had because her parents had reacted so intensely and vehemently against it. She would also admit, if only to herself, that she may have been a bit full of herself in freshman year of high school, scowling at everyone and ranting about the pointlessness of everything. That was emo, she realized, not goth, for emos were the ones wallowing in despair about the world and its bleakness. It was, perhaps, punk of her to now look at the so-called hopelessness of the world and decide Fuck That and fight to make a shitty place better. Some may argue she should rethink her goth label and really, they were being presumptuous. Of course she had considered her gothic status, simply concluding she was very much still goth.

After all, being goth was about being dark and having fun with it, and if the darkness weaving together a cushion to soften her fall during a ghost fight didn’t show that the shadows liked her back, well. She’d just have to see how much further she could fall into that darkness.


	5. Orbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many trees are in Amity's park again?

Wandering through the woods at night to test Sam’s new night vision camera was, admittedly, kind of a dumb idea. Danny was at least 60% sure the park didn’t have this many trees in it, as they had been walking for 2 hours. When he finally brought this up, Sam stopped taking pictures of nature and stared at him for a long moment. “Danny why the hell didn’t you mention that earlier?”

“How was I supposed to know we walked into a liminal space, Sam? The fog didn’t start feeling particularly spooky till we got this far in, I thought it was just the october air.” He sighed and held up a ghost ray so Sam could see better. “Pocket dimension or whole other realm?”

“That… depends on what those lights are.” Danny pushed his own orb of light higher and looked to where Sam was pointing, squinting at them. Ectoplasm covered his eyes like a lens and he focused, ‘zooming in’ to see glowing insectoid wings flapping lazily on the breeze.

“Are faeries good?”

“Out of here, get us out of here Danny, right now.” Sam flicked a hand and shadows swallowed his light.

“Not good then. Disney lied to me.” Danny took Sam’s hand and turned them invisible and weightless, flying back the way they came away from the mysterious orbs of light.


	6. Glowsticks

The Thing he was fighting was, frankly, getting annoying. “So did you just draw black sharpie veins on your bedsheet and poke a single eyehole out or do you have the misfortune of actually looking like that?” Sharp claws slashed at Danny, nicking his legs and he hissed in pain, firing a ghost ray from his eyes. “Stars, man, I’m just trying to figure out your look.”

The ghost dodged around his shot and raised glowing purple hands. “I think the only look you should be concerned with here,” they rasped with a narrowed purple eye, “is your own! I believe you’d make the ‘broken open glow stick’ look work wonderfully.” Danny felt a pressure surround him, violet light smothering his own, and with a flick he was reintroduced to the taste of pavement.

“I’m impressed, you guys usually don’t have anything clever to say. Think you can keep your aura offa mine though?” Danny pushed out a wave of energy in all directions to free himself and shook his head as he rose into the air. “I’ve already got a boyfri-ack!” He reached up with ice-cold hands to pry off the black and white striped tendril wrapped tight around his windpipe, erupting from one of the seams in the ghost’s skin, joined by others. “I enjoy the consumption of air, thanks!”

“Sorry, all out of that.” The ghost raised their hands over their head, several rocks and chunks of ground glowing indigo as they were lifted skyward. “We serve earth here, try consuming thAAA!” The rocks fell but the tendrils squeezed tighter as ectoplasma struck the ghost from behind.

Danny turned his body into a cloud of fog, pulling away from the ghost and resolidified closer to Tucker, who was digging through his pocket. “I told you: boyfriend.”

“We gotta make a list of your powers, dude!” Tucker tossed something in the air and Danny snatched it up with a shrug. “Charge it up and hit the button!”

Danny did both of those things and felt like with a click his very being had been narrowed down to a fine, sharpened point, one that burned with the head of a solar flare. He swung the glowing green blade of ectoplasma in an arc and laughed giddily. “I’m gonna kiss the hell outta you, Ghouly! Hey, bedsheet boy! You wanted a glow stick?”


	7. Cloak and Plague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end of ectober deserves some Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO it's finally done! I had to rewrite this three times admittedly so i hope you like it

“Danny,” Sam said in the tone that assured him he had done something dumb. “How did you do this?”  
“I don’t want to give you or Tucker hints on how to replicate this effect, actually.” Sam arched a brow and Danny crossed his arms. “I don’t trust you with it.”  
“That’s fair, I’d definitely make my own flaming cloak and wear it somewhere that’d get the most scares. Though, I can’t tell if this is meant to be Fright Knight or Grim Reaper.”  
Danny spun around, a grin on his face as he pulled a scythe from his cloak. “Oh, but can’t it be both? I’m gonna get so much candy this year.”  
“What, are we not making a haunted house this year?” Tucker snorted, walking up to the duo on the sidewalk in a Blue Beetle costume. “I thought Sam’s plague doctor look might fit right in with one.”  
“My house is already haunted and beating Dash last year was enough for me. Besides, free candy.”  
“Danny makes a point, even I like free candy. I’m mostly here to make sure he doesn’t get attacked by a ghost alone though.” Danny opened his mouth to protest and was whacked with a stick.  
“Rude. And no, Tuck, there will be no overshadowing for more candy.”  
“Fiiiine. Let’s get the candy already!”


End file.
